Many people collect items such as coins, cards, cans, and the like for amusement, profit, or other reasons. For example, a person might collect cards with images of sports personalities to acquire particular cards or a collection of cards over a period of time. The value of each card may be determined, at least in part, according to the image associated with the card, the difficulty associated with collecting the card, based on its rarity or other factors, and the package with which the card is sold, distributed, or otherwise associated.
As collectible items become increasingly varied and valuable, people may collect items and associated packages that are increasingly interesting and visually pleasing. One type of container includes a depression or indentation in a selected area of its external side wall to receive an article. The article may be retained in the depression or indentation using an adhesive or film overlay, which may be transparent to allow viewing of the article. Another container includes a two-piece can having a prize indicia imprinted on the interior of the can and an openable segment to provide a pour hole for the contents of the can. When the contents of the can have been emptied, the prize indicia is visible through the pour hole. Although these containers may be adequate for viewing articles or indicia from outside the containers, none of these containers provide a package for one or more collectible cards that each have a distinctive image. In addition, none of these containers provide a package for one or more collectible cards that relates to the collectible cards and is itself distinctive. As a result, these containers are inadequate to meet the needs and to provoke the interest of many collectors.